Mentorship
The mentorship system offers a new way for players to interact and earn experience. It is considered vital to growth. Interface The interface is somewhat hidden inside the "Bedroom" tab. Once going to "Bedroom", pan to the right and click on "Social". Inside of there is where all options for both mentors and apprentices live. Mentors may also quick access their apprentices by choosing their display picture. It is the first icon on the right-hand menu. Being an Apprentice To unlock the mentorship system, a player must first clear Stage 70 Mentorship System: Lighten Your Palace Life. Finding a Mentor The mentorship system is cross-server. This expands options for both apprentices and mentors by allowing truly experienced and active players across the board to contribute to player growth. You only need to go into the "I Want a Mentor" interface. Inside, you can choose any mentors from the list a choose "Mentor" in order to become their apprentice or choose "Register" to allow a mentor to search for you. If you already have someone you want to mentor you, you can go to their profile and choose "More". Inside that menu, you can click "Mentor" to apply to be their apprentice. Lecturing A mentor may lecture once a day for an hour. An apprentice may attend the lecture once a day. The apprentice will stand in the lecture hall for ten minutes. Once ten minutes have passed, the apprentice may collect a box of rewards, including a lot of experience. Serving Tea An apprentice may serve tea to their mentor 3 times a day. After graduating, a graduate apprentice will only earn mentorship points ( ) with their mentor. There are three kinds of tea which can be served daily. They have the following cost and reward: Daily Quests There are a number of daily quests players can do for experience. Your mentor may choose 3 of 5 different quests for apprentices to complete. If you're struggling to complete one quest every day, speak to your mentor and they may change the required quests. Awards Your mentor may occasionally choose to reward you with a gift. This will arrive in your mailbox. Mentors are limited in what they can give. The table below shows what your mentor can give you if you're at the appropriate mentorship point threshold. Graduating After reaching Level 1-100, you will automatically be assigned a graduation quest. This quest is meant to allow you to get some last points before moving on in your game experience. Graduation Quests The following quests must be completed before graduating: # Clear Stage 650 (any time) # Travel 500 times (AFTER starting the graduation quest) # Serve tea 6 times (AFTER starting the graduation quest) After finishing the quest, your mentor must choose to "Award" you a graduation gift. Otherwise, your graduation status is not complete. Graduation Perks Once graduated, you will retain your mentor but will be allowed to take your own apprentices. You can continue to serve tea to your mentor and your mentor may still grant you more awards, but serving tea no longer gives you experience. You will also no longer have daily quests to do nor be affected by lectures. If you end your relationship with your mentor prior to completing the graduation quest but after reaching Level 1-100, you will be considered a "graduate apprentice". You will not get a second chance to redo this quest. You may apply to be the apprentice of any mentor who can take graduate apprentices. Leaving a Mentor As an apprentice, you can choose to break your relationship with your mentor at any time with no cost to you. However, if you are past level 1-100, you will be considered a graduate apprentice of any new mentor. Furthermore, the limits for your awards remain the same when going to a new mentor. For example, if your old mentor awarded you a rare token then your new mentor could not give you any rare tokens. Being a Mentor Being a mentor has both perks for mentor and apprentice. It is a worthwhile system to pursue once you have learned all you can from the mentor who came before you. Mentor Levels Mentors gain levels through reputation. The more reputation a mentor has, the higher their level. The higher the level, the more apprentices a mentor can take on. Currently, the level cap for mentors is 7. The table below shows the amount of reputation needed to reach each level of mentor, as well as how many active and graduated apprentices a mentor can recruit. Each level also comes with a number of mentor points and an additional reward. Mentor Shop The Mentor Shop is where mentors can use their hard earned Mentor Points. Below shows a table of things that can be purchased and which levels they can be bought at. Ending an Apprenticeship If a mentor wants to end an apprenticeship with an apprentice, they must pay 500 unless 5 days have passed since the apprentice has been online. Once 5 days have passed, the mentor may end the apprenticeship at no cost. References Category:Social